Space Jam - Revolution
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Hale's in college, the girls are reaching the end of high school, and everyone's lives are happy as ever. However, there's evil lurking behind every shadow, and it has its sights on two humans in particular. What new threat awaits our heroes and just what kind of dire danger more especially awaits.. for both Kari and Hale? Read and Review! Warning: Occasional Mature Themes
1. New Beginnings

**Hello again! I wonder how long it's been since I got the chance to write down a new story.. hmm.. Probably not in a good while. Well guess what? I decided to make a new (doubtfully the last) Space Jam fanfiction for you all to read. This will be another time skip, so I hope you all don't mind! :)**

**Ready?**

* * *

_**Two Years Later…**_

"Alright, I see that you got the whole concept of particle combustion. Now your essay doesn't seem to have any flaws from what I see. You got the grammar structure down in a good flow and.. Kari, are you listening?"

Hale looked sternly as his younger sister, who was fast asleep on the study desk with her head buried in her arms. Hale growled lowly before rolling up the five page essay in his hands and whacking his younger sibling across the head with it, causing her to snap up into attention with a panicking start.

"WHAT? WHO DIED?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!", she hollered with disarray. Hale glared daggers at her. "No, no one died.. _yet._" Hale sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples with his fingers, "Kari, you _do _realize that this is your last year of high school, and you _DO_ realize that I'm trying to help you pass your chemistry class, which you are borderline of getting a 'C'?" Kari lowered her head bashfully. "I'm sorry, Hale. I just haven't been getting much sleep, what with all the studying that we've been doing lately."

Hale glanced up at her and smiled wryly. "I know, but you can't keep falling asleep every time either. Now, I just finished reviewing your term paper. It looks good enough to be weighed as a 'B+', maybe an 'A-' if you're lucky. The grammar was good and it looks like you got a full understanding of your topic." He flipped through the pages with satisfaction. Kari yawned and then smiled brightly. "Awesome! So I should be able to bump my grade up to a good rank!" Hale chuckled with amusement, "Yeah, it should bring your grade up to a 'B' average, at least. Keep this up for the next couple months and you'll have an 'A' like the rest of your classes and get on the principal's list." Hale and Kari grinned at each other gleefully.

It's been a few more years since the Rodgers siblings had to go through another bout against the evil Swackhammer. After reuniting with their friends the Looney Tunes, the Monstars, and with the help of some new friends, the young teens were able to finally put an end to Swackhammer and his cruel plots once and for all. Now after two years since then, many changes have taken place.

Hale is now at the ripe age of twenty years and has boarded with a full scholarship to a local community college. His hair grew slightly, making him look more Japanese than ever and has even gotten a few inches taller. He now regularly sports well fitted jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer with a printed cross on the back and a pair of black loafers, making him look like some Japanese rock star. He started dating Elise shortly after their return back from Moron Mountain two years prior. Also, both he and sister continue to create music for theirs and their loved ones, as well as doing occasional tours around their community for fun entertainment.

Kari has blossomed even further as well. She decided to let her hair grow out to her waist, but kept her bangs in a straight cut. She still remained her same height of five foot five, but filled out her figure and toned up. She normally sports now a grey jean skirt with faded blue converses and a teal tank top with a light blue jean vest. Her eyes became slightly lighter in its color in addition, lighting up her facial features. In relationship terms, she and her Monstar boyfriend Nawt still continue dating and hang out more than they ever had before in the years past. After the defeat of Swackhammer, the two young lovebirds took their time to catch up over many lost years of being in each other's company, piecing back their lives one piece at a time.

As for the rest of the Monstars, they too have begun having their share of companionship as well. Pound and Mika spend their time walking around the park and messing around with Photoshop with pictures that Mika takes during their personal adventures. Blanko and Nada spend their quality time with one another tending to Blanko's garden and sorting out flowers. Every now and then, Blanko would get a nice bouquet of 'Forget Me Not's for Nada, knowing that those became her favorite flowers since they reminded her very much of him.

Bupkus and Lexi have taken a turn for the better, as they both spend their time in Lexi's personal gymnasium working out and on occasion, playing some rounds of bowling, which soon became Bupkus' favorite pastime. Bupkus even sneaks out to the Rodgers residence to help out to babysit Hale and Kari's cousin Marie when she was down there to visit. Marie and her mother decided to move close by the neighborhood where Kari and Hale lived, considering that the young child was very close to her older cousins and grew extremely fond of Bupkus, to whom she still continues to call by the pet name "Kitty". Though he will never admit it, he personally adores the name.

As for Bang and Maddie, they were like two green peas in a pod. Those two continued rocking out to the most hard core rock bands out there and enjoy playing COD on Maddie's XBOX 360 (she wins 30 to 10 against him by far). Whenever the entire gang gets together, they insist on barbequing, much to Pound's dismay. In the account of the Looney Tunes, they were still causing comical mischief and fun in Looney Tune Land. Bugs on more than one occasion invited the human teens over to join them in festivities and entertainment, which was almost most of the time.

Life became easy again, at least for the time being. Now that Hale finished high school, Kari is now a senior herself and is currently struggling to reach the top, just like her older brother. Now that she's within the cusp of getting straight 'A's, she knows for sure she's got her final year of high school in the bag. Also like her brother, she achieved scholarships from joining the girls' basketball team, just as he join the boys' basketball team.

Wrapping up her essay and putting it into her backpack, she grinned thankfully at her brother, "Thanks again, Hale. You're honestly the best big brother ever!"

Hale smirked his trademark smirk. "No prob. Hey, we promised the gang we would meet up at Looney Tune Land if you finished up early. You ready to roll?"

Kari smiled, "Sure! Even better, why don't we do another award-winning performance? It'll be a blast!"

Hale nodded as he grabbed his guitar. "I was thinking the same thing. Grab your stuff, Kari. We're leaving for another debut on stage!"

Both young adults laughed gleefully as they grabbed their instruments. Kari glanced down at her bracelet that Nawt made for her years ago, a twinkle in her eye.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder how Nawt's doing since I've been busy with my studies as of late..? Guess I'm about to find out!'_ , she thought as both she and her brother aimed out the door in a heartbeat, with Hale dialing a couple numbers down on his phone.


	2. Present Peeping and the Theater

**So I'm back with another chapter here for you all! *crickets chirping in the background*  
Aaaaanyway, this will be chapter two of my new 'Space Jam' fanfic. I own nothing of the sort, except for the Rodgers siblings, Lexi, Maddie, Mika, and Marie. Yep. All rights go to Warner Bros., MonstarzGirl for her character Nada, and Icon for Hire for their song "Theater".**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Oi! What's taking you bunch?! We're gonna be late!", a thundering voice boomed throughout the entire mansion as Pound shouted for his alien teammates to hurry up.

Blanko was struggling to put on a pair of his sneakers and succeeded before falling down the stairs in a tumbleweed fashion, landing face first with his long legs dangling in the air. He lifted his head up and with a goofy grin, gave a thumbs-up. Pound shook his head in disbelief, '_Can't believe I actually LIVE with these guys. They're worse than women in terms of getting ready and out-the-door!'_

Moments later, Bang came sliding down the polished wood railing of the stairs, wearing a black leather jacket with the ACDC logo on the back of it, while holding a box of chocolate, flowers, and a green teddy bear with the same jacket that he's wearing. "I'm ready!", he shouted, pumping his fist in the air with assertion. Pound and Blanko stared at him with blank looks on their faces. Pound slapped his hand on his forehead before sliding it down his face. "Lord, give me strength..", he mumbled to himself.

Blanko grinned at his green companion, "Nice flowers. Cute bear too. Is that for Maddie?" Bang snorted with sarcasm, "Nah, it's for the tooth fairy. Of course it's for Maddie! No fair that I'm left out from being extravagant with my lady!" Pound raised a brow. "What do you mean by that? I gave Mika some flowers. That's not extravagant.."

Blanko bit his lip. "Yeah, and I got Nada some 'Forget-Me-Nots', and a blueberry muffin. So what do you mean by extravagant?"

Bang gawked at them then started to sweat bullets. Pound gave a stern look. "Bang, it looks like you're going to sweep her off her feet, and it ain't Valentines yet!" Bang looked down at the gifts he was holding then looked back up at his friends. "Well, then I'll get more for her on Valentines!"  
Blanko and Pound stared at him with dumbfound expressions. A few moments later, they heard what sounded like a crashing sound coming from upstairs. Bupkus ran out of his room, looking completely oblivious and stupefied. "Are we late?!" Pound growled at him. "We will be late if you and Nawt don't hurry your sorry behinds ASAP!" Bupkus nodded his head. "I'll go get Nawt. Be back in two shakes!" He sped off to the direction of Nawt's bedroom, wondering what's taking him so long.

Upon knocking on his red friend's door, his ear perked up at Nawt's voice sounding troubled. Getting the feel that his friend is in some kind of turmoil, he opened up the door. "Hey. What's holding ya? Kari and Hale are on their way on over!" Nawt jerked quickly upon Bupkus entering his bedroom and threw some cloth over his desk, turning around quickly with a nervous smile. "Oh! Hey, Bupkus! Just, uh, finishing up and getting ready!" Bupkus looked at him with a mix of concern and amusement, and decided to close the bedroom door behind him. "Alright, smart guy. I know you're hiding something. Spill!" Nawt stammered, "I-I have no idea-" Bupkus cut him off with a short laugh. "Come on, man! You're always clamped up here, tinkering away at whatever! Lemme guess, it's another gift for Kari, right?" Nawt's eyes seemed like they were going to roll on out of his skull, then he shrunk back in embarrassment. "How did you know?"  
Bupkus snickered in an amused manner. "Man, you are just crazy about her! Every time there's something that you want to do for her, you take your time and close up from everything else. So what ya got there, huh?" The purple alien nodded his head at the cloth covering the table behind his friend. Nawt bit his lip and let out a sigh. He glanced over at Bupkus in a serious manner, catching him off guard. "Swear you won't tell a soul? Not _even_ her brother?" Bupkus flinched slightly before nodding his head in compliance. "Swear on my mother's grave, man. But wait, you seriously don't want Hale to know? Now why-?" Before Bupkus could finish up his sentence, Nawt lifted up the cover and showed him what he was working on.

Bupkus had a confused look before looking over what was on the desk and then it registered. "Woah…"

Nawt looked down at the table too, a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and uncertainty in his eyes. "Yeah."

"So that's why you've been locked up here as of late! But, Nawt.. You're actually serious about this?"

The red alien nodded without looking at his muscular friend, "Yes. I am."

Bupkus ogled his eyes widely at him and whistled, "You sound so certain! Well damn, son! I applaud you and all, but then that just leaves one thing.. When are you gonna ask her?"

Nawt inhaled a deep breath before letting it out. "That… I still don't know. I still have a lot of work to do on this and cause of that, I can't say when."  
Bupkus raised a brow, knowing that's not all. "But that's not only it, is it?" He only got silence from the red alien, and then continued. "You don't want Hale to know cause of his hot headed temper and how he is with his sister. Especially now, that you are seeing her almost all the time and are completely inseparable. "

Nawt silently nodded his head. "He's still uneasy about us." Bupkus growled, "Man, I know the kid is cool and all, but he can't interfere with what makes both you and Kari happy. Doesn't matter if he's her brother or not, this business is between you and her. He may have his opinions, but he's not the boss around here in this matter."

Nawt turned around and looked up at Bupkus, surprise etched on his features. Bupkus crossed his arms and stated firmly. "If you want to ask her to marry you, that's your guys' call. Not his."

A moment passed before Nawt spoke, "I know, but it makes it tougher when you have one member of the group who's more than likely to oppose the idea. This isn't only based off of assumptions either. Whenever I do hang out with her and he's there, Hale is pestering her with questions. Not as bad as it was years back, but still." Bupkus held his tongue, seeing where Nawt is going with this. "Alright. I won't tell a soul like I said, but you will have to confront him about it yourself and give him the facts, sooner or later. And I don't mean in an aggressive manner. Kari will have to do the same, too."

Nawt was silent for a couple moments before nodding his head and covering up the table with the cloth. Bupkus glanced over at the alarm clock before letting out a shrill cry. "Oh damn! We're running late!" Nawt jerked his head to the clock and gasped. "Crap! You're right! Let's go!" Both Monstars bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind them as they raced down the stairs towards the front door.

* * *

Blanko, Bang, and Pound were already half way to the amphitheater on their way to meet the Looney Tunes, the girls, and the Rodgers siblings. Pound growled under his breath in aggravation. "What the hell was taking them so long?!" Blanko nervously piped up, "Maybe they forgot to take the trash out?" Pound snarled at the blue alien, "The trash was already taken out this morning, Blanko. If they don't show up, I know who's not gonna be happy about it. Am I right, Bang?" Bang was too occupied with the gifts for Maddie that he had in his arms to even notice. Pound let out a sound of agitation as he rolled his eyes, while Blanko gazed back momentarily behind them. "I sure hope everything's alright and that they make it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the amphitheater, Kari and Hale were setting up their equipment on the stage, while the Looney Tunes were taking their seats. On their way to Looney Tune Land, the siblings decided to pick up their cousin Marie from their aunt's so she can join them in their festivities as well. Marie was now a very social young girl, almost at the peak of turning five years old.  
"Hey, when's Kitty coming? I thought he would be here." The young child said in a worried voice. Hale put the finishing touches on his guitar and looked at his cousin with a grin. "Don't worry, Marie. He'll show up, along with the other Monstars." Kari nodded, though she wouldn't admit that she's a little concerned herself. She finished adjusting the mic and straightened herself up.

Nada set up her equipment and got her synthesizer ready when she received a text on her cell. She pulled out her phone and smiled, "It's Blanko. He says they're on their way, although Bupkus and Nawt got held back for some reason or another." Lexi crossed her arms while holding drumsticks in each hand. "Now why would they be late? Bupkus better have some serious explaining to do. We're about to start our show!" Mika and Maddie were sitting among the audience, indicating that they will be spectators for the entire performance like the others. Pound, Blanko, and Bang finally arrived and made their way to the front, greeting the group and gave friendly hellos to the Tunes.

Mika hugged her beau and noticed his stiff look. "Is something wrong?" Pound growled. "No, though Bupkus and Nawt are taking their sweet time getting here." They turned around as they heard Maddie squeal right next to them as she received the gifts Bang got for her. She placed them down momentarily to bear hug the big green brute and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush like a tomato. Nada and Blanko exchanged warm greetings with one another, pecking each other on the lips. Kari approached Blanko with light concern with Lexi, Hale and Marie in tow. "Hey, Blanko. Where are Bupkus and Nawt?"

Suddenly, the ground slightly shook as thundering footsteps were heard making their way to the front of the stage. In front of them appeared Nawt and Bupkus, struggling to catch their breaths as they were sweating profusely like they just ran a marathon. Lexi waved her hand towards them. "And there they are! Where were you guys?"

Bupkus gave a wry smile at his girlfriend, "Hey, babe. Sorry we took a while. Nawt forgot to take the trash out." Nawt gave a dirty look at Bupkus, but nodded in agreement to his statement. Blanko looked back at Pound. "Told ya!" Pound threw his large hands up in the air, as if flipping an invisible table.

Kari smiled and sauntered up to her boyfriend, giving him a big hug and a kiss. Nawt returned the gesture with gusto, a smile brought up to his face while doing so. Hale huffed about it, but stayed quiet. Bupkus raised a brow over at the spiky haired wonder. "Hey! Bobby Fisher! Where's your woman at?" Hale shot a look at Bupkus. "She couldn't make it. Elise said that she had to help her mom at the animal shelter. Apparently they got a couple of dogs getting adopted, so her mom needed her to give a helping hand." Lexi smiled, "Aw. That's sweet of her." Nawt looked over at her. "Ain't she always the sweet one, though?"

Marie ran up to Bupkus and jumped on him, embracing him with glee. "Kitty! I thought you wouldn't come!" Bupkus gave out a merry laugh and picked up the toddler, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on her chubby cheek. "I wouldn't think about missing out on seeing my beautiful women!" Marie giggled and squealed as Bupkus tickled her sides, with Lexi smiling warmly at the sight. She tilted towards Kari and whispered, "It's moments like these that make me fall in love with the big guy all over again. I swear, he'd make a wonderful dad." Kari couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, he would. You got lucky, Lexi." Lexi gently punched the auburn haired girl on the arm. "Ow! What's that for?" Kari gave a baffled look as the blonde whispered again. "You bimbo! You're just as lucky as I am! Don't talk nonsense unless you're a part of it!" The girls both giggled at the comment, knowing that it was a fact on how lucky they all were. Hale cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "I hate to burst the moment for you all, but we got a show to start! We can chat right after once we head on over to Monstar Manor, what ya say?"

Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement, as Kari, Hale, Lexi, and Nada got on stage with their music equipment set up and ready to go. Bupkus took his seat while holding on to Marie, with Nawt sitting next to him, followed by Blanko, Bang, Maddie, Mika and Pound.

As the overture proceeded, the strums of the guitars rang throughout, with the beat of the drums and the tune following out. Kari, taking point on vocals, then sang out.

"_My life is a musical_

_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_

_I hide backstage_

_Keep the curtains closed_

'_Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_

_But I don't recognize the girl I face each night_

_I can compromise till I'm convinced _

_It's right_

_What happened to the girl who can overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause that never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

_Like "this is it!"_

_They say all the world's a stage_

_Rewriting your identity is all the rage_

_Well next act please, I'd like a change_

_I don't really like pretending_

_This way_

_What happened to the girl who can overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

'_Cause that never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line _

_Like "this is it!"_

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_

_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_

_You play your part_

_I'll be playing with matches_

_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_

_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_

_Like…. "THIS IS IIIIIIIIT!"_

The guitars came to a crashing finish, along with Lexi's drumming, with Kari giving a faint vocal "ah". Afterwards, the entire stage burst into a round of applause and cheers. The Tunes were nuts about the entire spectacle and the Monstars as well. Bang and Maddie gave their hoots and hollers, while Pound and Mika whistled and clapped.

Blanko gave a huge smile and clapped, making Nada flush. Marie was hosted up and placed on Bupkus' shoulders, as the both of them cheered. Lexi smiled at the both of them, her pride swelling slightly. Nawt smiled, feeling once again a boost of confidence and understanding from that song. _'Kari, you sure know how to sing what's in my heart and mind.'_ Kari smiled brightly, holding Hale's hand as they took a bow in front of the entire crowd.

Getting down from stage, Kari and Nawt walked up to each other, with each side in tow behind them. "Let's head on over to your guys' place. That way, we can chat and be merry!", the auburn haired girl joked. Everyone gave out a "yeah" and "let's go", as they packed up their equipment and got ready to head on over to the Monstars' domain. As they were ready to take their leave, Lexi tugged on Bupkus' left arm, leaving him holding on to Marie with his right. The tanned blonde looked at her beau with level eyes. "You still have some explaining to do as to why you guys were running late. Literally." Bupkus gulped inaudibly, knowing that there was no getting around Lexi. He slowly relaxed and gave in. "Alright, I'll tell ya. But I'll tell you as soon as we get to the house. You're not gonna believe it..".


	3. Secluded Sweetness and A Pound Problem

**Hello again! I am back with another chapter for 'Revolution'! So far, this seems pretty good and everyone's all at the edge, wondering "Is she going to say 'yes'?"  
Wait no more! I can't say what's going to be here, so I'll let you read to find out. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

**Kari's POV:**

We were on our way over to Monstar Manor just after we finished up our performance. I could tell Hale was peeved about Elise not being able to come, but for some reason, it seemed like he was upset about something else other than the fact that his girlfriend couldn't tag along for our show. Just a couple months after we beat Swackhammer and I got into the flow of spending more time with Nawt, Hale has been acting more paranoid that he leads on to be. I mean, sure, he said he trusts Nawt and knows that he wouldn't do anything of the sort that may seem like an advantage, but I still feel like he's not trusting him as much as he said he did. '_Hale, what's gotten into you? Why is it that you don't seem to still fully trust Nawt?'_

My thoughts were interrupted as we finally came to a halt in front of the Monstar's domain. Pound made his way around the crowd towards the front door. "Lemme get that open for y'all." He unlocked the double doors, allowing us to make our entry. We entered in first, followed by the Tunes, and then the Monstars. Pound and Mika decided to go to the kitchen to start preparing a nice meal for everyone, with Bugs and Lola tagging along with them. Bang and Maddie were still on cloud nine as they both opted to go up to his room for the time being until the food was ready, which most likely will be them ending up playing more COD and Battlefield. Blanko and Nada vouched on getting some fresh vegetables from Blanko's garden in the backyard, along with some fruit for a nice fruit salad. Daffy, Sylvester, Granny, Witch Hazel, and Foghorn made themselves at home by sitting on the sofa and watch some television. Lexi, Bupkus, Marie, Wile, Yosemite, Elmer, Porky, and Pepe sat in the living room as they listened to some of Bupkus' jokes, which most of them were pretty funny. I sat down with Nawt and Hale right across from them, with Nawt placing his arm around my shoulders. I felt a slight shiver of delight shoot down my spine, bringing a pink tinge to my cheeks. Hale had a stern look at the corner of his eye, but his attention soon snapped over to Bupkus as he approached him with Marie. "Hey, Hale. Could you hold on to Marie for a short bit? I need to talk to Lexi about something. She's still upset about us arriving late and demands her explanation." Hale nodded and took the small child. "Sure thing. Good luck with that, man." Marie gave a pout at Bupkus. "You better be back soon, kitty!" Bupkus rumbled out a chuckle. "I will, sweetie. Just gotta tell Lexi what happened this morning. It'll only take a few minutes." Bupkus then looked over at me and Nawt and gave us a wink along with a thumbs up. I gave a confused look and glanced over at Nawt, who seemed a brighter red than usual and with a look that almost resembled embarrassment and something else.

Marie let herself down as Bupkus and Lexi made their way to a separate room, and she turned to face Hale. "Hale, can you show me some basketball moves? I wanna learn how to play like you and Kari! Pretty please?!" Hale gave a flabbergasted look then glanced at me, as if asking for help. I laughed merrily, "Go on, Hale! She wants _you_ to teach her. I'm sure you can spare her a move or two." My brother shot me a look and muttered under his breath, "Traitor." He got up in defeat, much to mine and Nawt's surprise, making a giddy Marie squeal happily. "Yay! Hale's gonna teach me some basketball!" The Tunes in the living room got up and joined with Hale and Marie. "Mind if we play too?", Elmer asked contently. Hale gave them a blank look for a moment before sighing, a wry smile appearing on his face. "Sure, why not? It will be easier to teach her that way, too." The group gave a cheer as they all started making their way out the back sliding door. Hale gave me one last look, as if to say "Don't even think about it". I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance and frowned. Once they all were outside and the sliding door was closed, I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Geez! Sometimes Hale makes it hard to breathe the same air! Why is he acting like this?"

Nawt rubbed my back gently to soothe me. "It's alright, sweetheart. I guess he's just still in his 'big brother' mode." I frowned sadly. "Yeah, but he can't keep treating me like a baby forever. I'm able to handle myself just fine. It's not like he always needs to be there wherever I am, especially when I'm with you."

I heard him chuckle out lightly, causing me to lift my head up and look at him in curiosity. "What's so funny?" He gave me a wry smile of his own and replied, "Guys at his age are still immature. True, I have my own moments, but I think he's just still filling in the gaps. I'm sure that someday Hale will understand that his beloved sibling doesn't need to be babysat constantly and will come to terms with us being together without worry." I gave out a sigh and placed my head on top of his shoulder. "I sure hope you're right. Goodness, I wish Elise was here. She could definitely place him in a more level state of mind."

Nawt laughed heartily and brought his arm snug around me. "I doubt 'level' is the proper word to use when it comes to him being with her, you know that Kari." I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Nawt lowered his face closer to mine and whispered, "_She makes him feel the same way I feel about you._" I couldn't help but blush at that comment, and I gently punched him on his side. "Stop. We can't do that here.. the others might see..", I said bashfully, unable to hide the red blood rush that is now coloring my face. Nawt brought me closer to his muscular frame and breathed down my ear, making me blush even more to the point that the room felt like its spinning! "Well, then we can go to another room… Everyone else dispersed, so why not us?"

I bit back on any urge of a sigh or even a breath of any sort. I shyly gazed up and met my eyes with his. Nawt's stare was intense that it felt like he was burning holes into me! He then bent down and placed butterfly kisses on my neck. "Oh! That's… that's just not fair..!" I cried lightly. I screwed my eyes shut as I tried to keep myself from squealing in delight. _'That's not fair at all! This is entrapment, this is seduction, this is… HELL-O!'_

My eyes shot wide open as his left hand trailed down my thigh and went to the underside of it, while the other slid under my shirt and rested in between the base of my ribs. I felt like I was about to explode from joy, pleasure, and embarrassment of it all. Gathering some sense, I gently pushed him up and while at it, taking in a couple of deep breaths. "Nawt.. upstairs.. now..", I said shakily, still feeling light-headed. He smiled gently at me and picked me up bridal style in his arms. I clutched onto his jersey as we made our way upstairs and down the hall into his room. Once in there, he placed me on his bed then went to shut the door behind him securely. I propped myself onto my elbows as he made his way over to me, kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed next to me. Nawt gazed at me lovingly, bringing up a long red finger and tracing it on the contours of my face. Adjusting his body, he brought himself closer to me and I to him. Flashing a heartfelt smile, he whispered, his lips a few centimeters away from mine. "_Je t'aime, amour."_ Within seconds, our lips joined in sweet bliss and rapture. I took a hold of his jersey and pulled him forward, bringing his body onto mine. I felt his hands wander my back to my sides, and from there they slid under my shirt. I moaned gently into his mouth, which caused him to press his lips harder into mine, a deep growl emanating from his chest. My head was certainly spinning for sure now. I was lost from my senses as I felt Nawt shift his weight even more and nestled himself in between my legs. _'Crap! If Hale comes up and finds us like this, then we won't hear the end of it!'_

I pulled apart from him briefly and breathed out the best I could in some sense. "Nawt.. wait. We should stop. What if Hale comes up and sees us like this?" Nawt looked down at me and after a moment, dove down and started trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck to my collar bone. "Ah! Nawt! Wai- Oooh!" I felt his warm tongue sliding on my collar bone, and then brought his lips up to the base of my neck and bit down gently. His hands glided up my bare back and slid further under my training bra. "He won't.", he breathed raggedly, shifting his whole being further onto me. I let out a cry, which was soon drowned by his lips capturing mine once more. I felt his hips beginning to grind into mine and from there, I lost all my senses completely. I grabbed a hold of his jersey and attempted to pull it off from him. Nawt took note of what I was doing and lifted himself off from me for a moment. He smiled and took off his top, revealing his muscle bound torso. _'Oh my goodness, he is just perfect! God, I love him.'_ , I thought to myself as he took ahold of my hand and pulled me up onto my knees with him. Wrapping his arms around me, he flashed a devilish grin with mischief dancing in the light of his eyes. "So I see. You're such a vixen, Kari. Now let me try…"

Before we could get any further, a knock was heard on Nawt's bedroom door, followed by the sound of Bupkus' frantic voice. "You guys better get out of there soon!" I noticed that Bupkus sounded scared and so did Nawt. We got off the bed, Nawt putting back on his shirt and shoes as well. I fixed my disheveled self and went up to the door and opened it. "Bupkus? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Bupkus glanced down and studied me before taking a breath. "Were you guys doing what I think you were?" I flushed mildly at his comment, not knowing what to say. Nawt came up from behind me, looking frustrated and cranky. "No, Bupkus. We weren't. Now what's the problem?" Bupkus gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Hale just finished playing with Marie a couple minutes ago and started acting up because you two disappeared. If you don't get your butts down there, he's gonna turn the whole house upside down!"

I gave out a huff and took a hold of Nawt's hand. "Well, we're going down now, so his royal highness can calm his tooters down. Let's go, Nawt." Nawt followed me as we went down the hall and towards the stairs. Bupkus tailed right behind us, though Nawt looked back at him then stopped as we reached the top of the stairs. I turned around to see what's keeping him. "Hey, what's up?" Nawt looked over and me and smiled. "You go on ahead. I'm gonna check something with Bupkus. It's just guy talk." I looked at him in confusion for a moment then nodded, smiling back. "Okay, but be quick. I certainly don't want to deal with Hale for long." With that I took my leave down the stairs.

* * *

**Nawt's POV:**

I waved off to Kari as she went down the stairs. As soon as she was gone, I cursed silently to myself. _'Dammit! Why does this ALWAYS happen whenever we get some time to ourselves?! It's like Hale is the ultimate security bug or something! I know he means well for his sister, but come on!'_

I turned to Bupkus, who was shuffling his feet around nervously. I raised a brow, his behavior being completely strange. "What's wrong with you?" Bupkus stood at attention and chuckled weakly, "Well, you see… Lexi asked why we took so long… and so I…" I gawked at him, knowing what he did. "You told her, didn't you?" Bupkus threw his hands up in defense. "Oy! She's able to keep a tight lid about it. The problem isn't her though..." I felt my stomach do a couple flip flops, and not in a good way. I stared at him with a scared look etched on my face. "Go on…" Bupkus looked down at me with a nervous look. "Someone eavesdropped on me and Lexi talking about it."

If there was a time that I was borderline between flipping tables and trying to remain calm, then this was one of those times, and a big one at that. "Who heard?" Bupkus swallowed hard. "Pound. He heard it all."


End file.
